Amestris (Fanon)
, , , | capital = | area = ~723,456 km² (from map) | population = 50,000,000 (estimated) | density = ~69/km² (map) | climate = Varied | landmarks = Scar of nation-wide transmutation circle | agriculture = | industry = Fuhler Steel Company | government = / | leader = | founded = 1550 | currency = | military = | religion = None | allies = | enemies = (formerly) | demonym = "Amestrian" | ethnicities = | official language = Amestrian | symbol = (Banner) (Imperial Banner) }} Note: This is the fanon adaptation of the main article under the same name, which can be found . Amestris (アメストリス, Amesutorisu) is a large with a population of roughly 50 million. It is home to many prevalent who are often sanctioned by the . The Amestrian government is in the form of a , whose head of state is the commander-in-chief of the military, who holds the title of " ." While Amestris was originally composed of several former nations diverse in culture and religion, each was eventually incorporated, and to an extent homogenized, by the expanding state of Amestris. The administrative regions of the country seem to reflect those differences. The country has five administrative divisions: South Area, West Area, North Area, East Area and Central Area. Government Amestris is a Unitary State with a Parliamentary Republic. It is not known whether its parliment is bi-cameral or unicameral. However, since the creation of the State, the parliament has essentially been nothing more than a mere facade to an authoritarian mandate. The government is almost completely centralized by the military. The , located at , allocates the regional governments at its own accord, with no known democratic elections to speak of. It appears that the only elections held in Amestris are for the legislative positions in Parliament, but their power is irrelevant to the end hierarchy of decision-making. In practice, the government is composed of nominated positions, and its authoritarian structure creates some difficulty in distinguishing between government institutions and the military. This domain is constantly questioned and confronted by the general populous, who are rarely friendly and often even belligerent towards the military regime. The regional offices of the government are directly subordinate to Central Command and have little practical autonomy. However, politically speaking each region has its own influence, which often propagates competition between the local government leaders and officials. History Sometime after the fall of , people began to gather throughout the region to the west of the city, yet there was little organization or government during this period. It is possible that prior to its official founding in 1550 Amestris was divided into several small city-state principalities, which became unified under what appeared to be a loosely affiliated monarchy. The coming of the “ ” changed the nation’s history by providing its inhabitants knowledge in the practice of Alchemy, which led Amestris to rise in influence and power. Eventually, they began to expand their territory by invading, subduing, and incorporating neighboring countries. In order to maintain control, Amestris has always boasted a large military force with an extremely authoritarian, centralized government. Because of its martial structure, much of the country’s political and economic stability was connected to war, which boosted military positions to the highest ranks and prestige within the government. Geography Population Technology Foreign Relations : Over the past decade, the formerly distant neighbors of Xing and Amestris have grown much closer under their new respective leaders. With the completion of the railroad spanning the Eastern Desert, trade has increased tremendously between the two countries in the past year, only strengthening the bond the nations share. Though not public knowledge, the two nations have sighed a secret war pact, stating that should one of the countries be attacked by another nation, the other would actively support their ally in the conflict. : Relations between Drachma and Amestris have always been shaky to say the lest, and this has continued into the present day. The failed attempt of Drachman forces to attack the Northern Wall of Brigs was followed by denial from the Drachman Tsar that he had even been aware that such an attack had taken place, claiming the general that lead the attack was acting independently and against the orders. Due to the mass chaos that was occurring within Amestris at the time, it took several weeks for Amestris to even take action in response to the attack. The newly appointed Fuhrer Grumman decided not to take military action against Drachma for the aassault, since no members of the Amestrian military had been killed. He did however demand that Drachma pay Amestris for the ammunition used to defend the Fort. Though insulted by the request, the Drachman Tsar agreed to the terms, considering it a significantly cheaper alternative to further bloodshed. : Though currently at peace, Amestris and Creta still consider one another to be military enemies. Amestris has attempted to improve relations with Creta in recent years, but Creta has bee too busy dealing with its own civil unrest to worry about burying the hatchet with its old rivals. : Amestris' southern neighbor is at open war against Amestris roughly since 1835 (with periods of cease fire). The boarders near Fotset have been particularly disputed as of 1914. Some attempts at signing at peace treaty have been made. State Military National Symbols Notable Places Trivia Notes